


Have a Pumpkin

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Autumn, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Jack-o'-lanterns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Andrew puts his knife skills to another use...





	Have a Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago for @cigarettesmokeandexyracquets and hey, tis the season so I'm reposting it here!

Neil was pouting. He kept telling Nicky that he was fine but it was obvious that Neil was actually very bothered by Andrew’s absence.

“Neil, Kevin and I are eating ice cream and watching a movie, want to join us?”

“No,” Neil replied, and continued staring moodily out the window.

“What if we watched an Exy game? Oh! We should rewatch the last Trojans game!”

Nicky was trying so hard but Neil just shook his head. From the living room Kevin yelled, “I heard that Hemmick! I’m switching it over to the game!”

Nicky groaned. “Dammit. I’ve been trying to get him–or any of you heathens–to watch Civil War with me. Do you know how sad it is to geek out over Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans all by yourself?”

Neil was not listening. He was checking his phone again to see if Andrew had texted him. Nothing.

“I’m going for a run,” Neil said.

It wasn’t terribly late but the sun had already set and it was a little chilly, but that was normal for late October in South Carolina.

Neil ran his usual circuit around campus and replayed his earlier conversation with Andrew. They had just finished practice and Neil, after being hassled by one of the new players, just wanted to go somewhere and be alone with Andrew. And Andrew said no, he was supposed to spend some time with Renee. Neil hated feeling needy but he asked if he could come too but Andrew turned him down. And it had hurt.

It was stupid. Andrew could do what he wanted, it wasn’t like they were joined at the hip. Neil ran faster until he was almost gasping. His body had led him to the stadium so Neil went in and began running up and down the stadium stairs. The repetition and rhythm numbed his thoughts and narrowed his focus to the task of climbing up and running down. He was so focused that it took him several minutes to realize that he was not alone.

He smelled the cigarette smoke before he saw Andrew lounging near the home side benches. Neil paused to wipe the sweat off his face before jogging over.

“Hey,” Neil said. He was flushed and sweaty and breathless, while Andrew just stood there, cool and composed in his standard black clothes.

Andrew blew smoke in Neil’s face. “Hey yourself.”

Neil pretended to cough. “How did you know I was here?”

“Nicky said you were sulking and went for a run.” Andrew gave Neil a knowing look. “You’re a creature of habit, Josten. When in doubt, go with Exy, right?”

“I’m not that predictable.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Whatever, junkie.”

Neil sighed. There was no arguing with Andrew about that. “I’m going to shower. Wait for me?”

Andrew nodded and they walked into the locker room.

Neil cleaned up and came out wearing some extra sweats that he kept in his locker. Andrew was lying on the couch.

“Scoot over,” Neil said, nudging Andrew with his knee. Andrew moved over so that Neil could fit on the couch with him. It was a tight sqeeze with them lying on their sides, so close together that their knees bumped against each other.

“The answer is yes, by the way,” Neil said, wriggling closer to Andrew.

“No one asked,” Andrew said. “Aren’t you going to ask what Renee and I were up to this afternoon?”

“I assumed that you two were sparring.”

Andrew shook his head. “Though we did practice our knife skills.” He paused and looked away, though he and Neil were so close that it was a mostly foregone gesture. Andrew’s voice was soft as he said “I made something for you.”

Neil was nonplussed. That was certainly unexpected. Andrew bought him things from time to time but he had never made anything for him.

“What is it?” Neil asked. “Is it here?”

“Yes. Do you want it now or later?”

“Now.” Making out could wait. A surprise gift could not.

“Alright but you have to shut your eyes.”

Andrew scrambled over Neil and Neil shut his eyes. He heard Andrew rummaging around, then the sound of Andrew’s Bic lighter (wtf?) and the click of the lights being turned off. Neil had no idea what was going on. Did Andrew make him a cake? A candle?

“You can open your eyes now,” Andrew said.

Neil did and he saw a glowing carved face of a fox. It was orange. Neil cocked his head, considering.

“It’s a jack o’ lantern, Neil,” Andrew explained.

“Oh! I’ve never seen one close up. You carved this?!”

Andrew placed the pumpkin in Neil’s outstretched hands. The carving was super detailed.

“This must have taken hours,” Neil observed. “Andrew, it’s so perfect. It’s like art.”

“Renee and I picked them at this pumpkin patch that her church has. We spent the afternoon carving them. She made one for Jean and Jeremy; she’s going to bring it to them when we all get together at Eden’s for the Halloween party this weekend.”

Neil nodded and traced the carving with his fingers.

“Can we keep this in our room?” Neil asked.

“If you want,” Andrew replied. Neil could tell he was pleased. Neil placed the pumpkin on the table and took Andrew’s hands in his.

“Thank you,” Neil said. It was a thank you that encompassed many things: that Andrew cared for him, that he used his weapons to make something beautiful for Neil, that he spent time being there for him.

Andrew pressed Neil down onto the couch. Neil sank into the cushions and gazed up at Andrew, his face partially illuminated by the soft flickering candlelight. His fingers threaded through Andrew’s pale hair before resting on the nape of his neck. Andrew kissed Neil. Their touches and kisses were almost painfully light and agonizingly slow, like a gentle teasing. It was a different pace for them but Neil decided, as Andrew licked at the dip below his jutting hip bone with lazy strokes, that he rather liked it. The candlelight made everything feel hazy and…romantic. That was a strange thought. Then Andrew’s hand moved down the front of Neil’s loose sweatpants and all thoughts were banished from his mind.

The next morning Kevin and Nicky made sure to give Andrew grief over the pumpkin.

“What’s next?” Nicky asked. “Apple pies? Pumpkin spice lattes?”

“Hey,” Kevin interjected, “there’s nothing wrong with pumpkin spice lattes!”

Neil just grinned and held Andrew’s hand. His boyfriend had carved him a pumpkin—magic was well and truly in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
